Sin and Virtue
by Alvelvnor
Summary: Given a chance to save her unborn child while she burns on her pyre, Andraste accepts the Makers offer to have their child be born into a new world to escape his fate. Now will the boy bring salvation to Remnant or finish the job of the Makers two sons.


**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while, but work and family come first.**

 **Anyway, this is my attempt at an RWBY X DA crossover. It will also feature a few other characters from other works but will be more RWBY than DA or any other Work.**

 **This is going to feature some characters from other authors like Patattack750, with permission of course and a slight crossover with "The legend of Randidly Ghosthound" and Coiling dragon.**

 **Chapters will be a little shorter because this was all written on my phone with a novel writing App so its copy and pasted from that in order to reduce FF mess ups.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I Don't own either RWBY OR DA. Rooster Teeth and EA Respectively own them and the temporary image.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sin and Virtue**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The women in the middle of the square prayed.

She prayed for the children.

She prayed for their mothers.

She prayed for the men who gathered the wood and hay.

She prayed for the men who gathered the townsfolk.

She prayed for the guards, as they poured the oil.

She prayed for her Husband, that betrayed her.

She prayed for the three sons she raised, and the two daughters she birthed.

She prayed for the Archon on the stage.

She prayed for her people so that they can carry on without her.

The woman bound to a stake in the square cried, but not for any of those that she prayed.

No, she cried for the child quickening in her belly.

The one her lord gave her.

The one that will never be born, never laugh, never cry, never speak.

 _The child that will die with her today._

"Andraste of the Ciriane-Alamarri tribe, false prophet, and slave. You have been found guilty of crimes against the Tevinter Imperium and have been sentenced to burn at the stake." Archon Hessarian announced, with a heavy heart, to the gathered crowd in the city of Minrathous.

"Are there any last words you would like to say?" he asked softer, so only she can hear.

"Only that I forgive you" The bride of the maker smiled.

The Archon said nothing, only indicated to the torchbearer to start.

As the flames licked at her feet, she closed her eyes and remembered what The Maker said when he first appeared.

 _Eyes sorrow-blinded, in darkness unbroken_

 _There 'pon the mountain, a voice answered my call._

 _"Heart that is broken, beats still unceasing,_

 _An ocean of sorrow does nobody drown._

 _You have forgotten, spear-maid of Alamarr._

 _My creation, none are alone."_

None are alone... that is true even now, for The Maker and their unborn child are with her now as the flames start to burn her foot.

In one last prayer, she asks if The Maker could bring salvation to the child.

*Ting*

All sound stopped except the chime of a bell. One she heard when she met her Maker for the first time.

As she opens her eyes, she gasps at the sight before her, not the fact that everyone is frozen in time, but because her Maker stands before her.

" **Andraste, do you wish to save the child?"**

"Of course, please Maker, save our son!"

" **Very well, but I must tell you now that his fate was tied to yours, I'm sorry the only way he can live is if it goes through the Fade, and away from threads forever or risk destruction."**

"T-the Fade? How could a child survive, where would it go?"

 **"Worry not, our son shall be safe, and I will task the Spirits and Demons of the Fade to guide and protect him while he makes travels to his new world, his new home. His Fate will be boundless, and the Fadelings will ensure that he ends up in good hands."** Said the Maker as he pulls a bright yellow orb from Andraste's womb.

" **Would you like to give him something? It's one of the only times we are allowed to give him anything."**

As Andraste looked to her son, there was only one thing she had that would serve him well.

"I give him my heart, so that he may always know my love. So he will always cherish those around him."

" **Very well, the boy shall carry your spirit, from now until the end of time... I must take him away now, I promise he will be well looked after in his new life. We will be together soon; it will not hurt."**

Andraste only smiled as the world resumed.

As she died, she sang of the maker.

As she died, she saw the Archon weep, regret clear on his face.

But...

As she died, she also saw the man her son becomes, a little awkward, but loyal and just with a goofy and happy smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Fade

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As The Maker entered The Fade, he feels the soul of his bride enters the cycle of reincarnation.

He knows that she thinks they would spend eternity together as one with her by his side or as some claim, to become a part of him.

This idea is untrue, what happens to the departed and the spirits in the fade that diminish is the reincarnation of their souls over and over until the Epoch, and by extension, his incarnation ends. As countless years go by, and he fades once more to start again, never doing things the same twice, with small changes here and there such as multiverses where there is no magic, and instead humanity and other species travel the stars in ships and harness the power of lyrium to move through the void and even control gravity.

No one, not even him, is exempt from this. The only difference is that he knows how many Epochs has passed, 41, which makes this the forty-second Epoch.

He hopes that wherever her new life starts, she is happy, she has done enough to ensure that she is born into a loving family at the least, what happens next is up to fate, may it be as kind as her.

But now is not the time to dwell on that. For now, the maker needs to take his son's soul to the Fade so that he may be born on a world that will give him a new fate, one that will gladly accept his presence so that it can continue to exist.

To that end, he calls out to the two significant manifestations of the Fade

" **Jacob, Wilhelm attend to me."**

As the chantry teaches his followers in Thedas, when the Maker first created this universe he separated light and darkness. What the chantry doesn't know is that it also produced two new gods.

Jacob, the older brother, was the embodiment of light and the creator of the spirits in the fade.

Wilhelm, the younger brother, was the embodiment of darkness and the creator of demons.

Just because they seem to be opposites doesn't mean they hate each other, on the contrary, they love each other very much and know that together the balance is kept, for how can you understand love without hate, sorrow without joy, or humility without pride... Despite the constant fighting that has gone on between them and the _complications_ its caused for the world they created together.

As they manifested themselves in the Fade, the Maker saw the form that the brothers took so long ago.

Jacob, the God of light, took on the form of a 6-foot tall young man with spiky black hair that went to his back, pulled away from his face except for two fang shaped bangs framing it. His eyes were all silver, including the sclera, with golden concentric rings surrounding gold colored pupils on his carefree face.

Wilhelm, the God of darkness, is as tall as his brother but has blonde hair, also spikey, but cut shorter and with part of the bangs almost covering his left eye, leaving the right eye free and unobscured. He shared the same face as his brother. However, he had a smirk that says he is about to pull off the worlds greatest prank.

Both of them wore the same attire of black dress pants, a dress shirt, and vest combo with ties. The only difference between them is the color of the shirt and tie matching their respective element, and the vest accentuated with gold for Jacob and red for Wilhelm.

"What up, dad!" Said, Wilhelm, as they came up to there creator.

SMACK*

"You should not speak so casually with our father." Jacob smiles at his brother's glare.

"Hey, Author! Give my brother a permanent Charlie horse." Said Wilhelm as...

 **(A/N: *Splat* ahh shit I dropped my sandwich, Haaaah, hold on I have a repair and reinforce the fourth wall...dammit! I should have known better than to write in gods. There goes my lunch break.)**

"Hmm? Did you say something, dear brother?" Jacob asked his brother as the eyes of the two younger gods glazed over.

 **"Enough, I have a task for the both of you."**

 ** _'Here let me help you with those repairs_ '**

 **(A/N: Thank the maker, no more fourth wall breaks, sorry about that.)**

"What is it father, how may we assist you?" Said, Jacob, as his brother snorted.

"Hmph! I think the better question is _why_ we should help you. It's not like we have problems of our own ya know!" Said, Wilhelm, as he puts an object with a fuse in his brothers back pocket unknown to his goody-two-shoes, kiss ass of a brother.

 **"I think this will solve a problem for the both of us."**

"Oh? What is it, father?" Said, Jacob, as his brother lit the fuse and used his powers to hide the sound and light.

* **KABOOOOOM** *

When the smoke cleared Jacob's pants, have been replaced by ice cream stained sweat shorts with the words "kiss ass."

"Was this _really_ necessary?" Jacob deadpanned as he changed back to his usual clothes.

"Oh c'mon big bro, don't get _short_ with me. I was nearly trying to convey to you my displeasure with your overenthusiasm to take on yet another charge, as I said we have a lot on our plate." Said, Wilhelm, proving that even gods are not above the antics of little brothers.

"Ugh, despite how " _cool_ " you desperately try to make the forces of darkness seem its no wonder you need to bribe mortals with cookies and such with puns that bad," Jacob smirked as his little brother looked like someone just open-hand slapped him in the face.

"WHAT!? Well, at least I don't guilt trip people into doing dangerous and stupid shit with the weak ass excuse of _"ohhhhhh, goodness is its own reward_." Or " _oh, the fate of the world depends on you._ " And other bullshit like that. The only reason that dumbass wizard fell for the pure garbage coming from your mouth is that _I_ decided to give him the power to do something about it." Said, Wilhelm, as he viciously tore apart his brothers terrible game.

"Hey! He's not dumb! And watch your language." Said the less immature brother, holding out a huge jar.

"Uhh, _I'm_ sorry how long has he been at it? Do we even have a hard number anymore? But if you need proof, let's play the footage" Said the brother that has made a few convincing points, as he pulls out an old courtroom T.V. and puts in a VHS tape labeled "EPIC WIZARD FAILS #1."

"Ohh, look at me~ I'm somebody with a job to do, but I suck _sooooo_ hard, wah, wah, wah, I'm so alone! Oh but wait! My darling wife has a plan to replace the gods, so I don't have to **do my job**. Whaaaaat!!! She doesn't like that I actually grew a brain in my head and decided that wasn't a good idea? And now she wants to kill me? Well, it's a good thing I never said exactly how to ruin humanity's last shot... Oh, wait...LOLZ face." The now recognized God of sarcasm ended his voice dub with a raspberry to his unamused brother.

"That's not what happened, and you know it, and please _try_ not to sound so disrespectful to Oz, he didn't want to be stuck in an eternal war or have to fight his first love until judgment day, in fact it was your idea to send him back in the first place." Said the more reasonable of the two.

"Come on don't be such a fuckin bit-"

 **"STOP!!!"**

Yelled the Maker as he finally snapped at the bickering duo.

 **"As I was saying before you two _completely_ forgot I was here, I have a solution to both of our problems."**

The brothers calmed down after the outburst of the elder God, much to his relief.

 **"Now look closely at this soul here, this is my...child, my youngest and most hopeful ambition and the _possible_ deciding factor to your dilemma. Usually, I wouldn't have taken him from his intended world however due to a promise I made and the fact that they were never born in Thedas in the first place I can _bend_ the rules and give them the chance to live in another world, yours if you accept."**

"Hmm, I don't see how this could help the world of Remnant live in peace. Even though I'm sure the child would be powerful, it would be a moot point considering our goal; it may also cause an escalation in the conflict because just _being_ in the fade has caused the soul to acquire the affinity for magic. Being your son and by extension, our _brother_ will give it powers that rival ours and maybe someday...yours." Said the elder brother as he was feeling skeptical about their chances changing at all.

"I agree, power, greed, and selfishness are what started all this. How can you be sure that this soul will change anything?" Said, Wilhelm, turning serious.

" **Ah, but you see it's not the power of my child that I believe will save your world, but the very spirit and will it inherited from its mother. A kinder and more tolerant being I have never met before. Even on her day of execution, she prayed for and forgave the very people who put her to the pyre; even her own mortal husband betrayed her and yet she extended her compassion to him praying for his life. With her last wish, she asked that the unborn baby boy - for she insists its a boy- carry on this same virtue."**

"Very well father, this sounds exactly like what we need." Said Jacob

"Yeah but what about the power? He may be just a soul now, but with the amount, he has even one hundred mothers couldn't carry him to term."

 **"Simple, in order to let him become a resident of Remnant, you two will bathe his soul in your blood. This will also serve to add restrictions to his growth, for a time at least, any excess power will bleed into the atmosphere. This will enhance the abilities and traits of those around him so that they may better protect him until he can defend himself. Also doing it this way will attract attention so the first few people who encounter his soul will provide the necessary DNA and it will then find a fertile mother to conceive into."**

"Yes but this will also turn him into an "abomination" as he will be filled with every type of Demon from my blood."

"Don't forget Wilhelm he will be filled with my Spirits as well so in the grand scheme of things it should balance out and keep his appearance from changing too much. However, I'm concerned that it may affect the emotions of others."

 **"Not to worry, as I said it should only enhance what's already there and only if it involves the boy. Now let's begin."**

The two brothers nodded while they cut their wrists. Crimson blood flowed out of both of them with slight differences between the two.

Jacobs blood had a faint white light radiating from it. While Wilhelms seemed to ooze pure darkness

When the brother's blood met with and fused into the soul, it gave off a dragon's roar, and suddenly the blood started to change shape into a five-clawed dragon made entirely of blood with the now silver energy turning into the bones of the majestic creature and the soul residing in the ribcage.

 _" **Rawr** "_

Wilhelm rolled his eyes at sight. "Seriously!? It's like two feet tall! It looks more like a plushie you'd find in a children's bedroom. Haiz, Well at least this much power should get the attention of the players."

He wasn't wrong, despite its impressive aesthetic on paper, the real deal can only be described in one word...Chibi.

"Aww, look it's so cute it looks like he really is our little bro. Although Chibi he may be, a dragon of any type is bound to raise some flags." Said Jacob.

 ***SNAP***

The chibi dragon condensed into a small egg the size of a fist.

 **"There, now it will still attract people but shouldn't do much else. Now go, and live well my son." The Maker then ripped open a hole between dimensions that would allow him to send the egg to Remnant.**

"Aim for that small island of the coast of Vale, one of my progeny lives there so she should be able to get to it first." Said Jacob

" **Very well**."

WOOSH!

"Yeah with one of them nearby, nothing can go wrong." Said Wilhelm, looking real smug.

"You idiot! Why would you say that!" Said Jacob astonished that his brother would break one of the most basic rules of doing...well ANYTHING really.

"Oh please brother, I invented jinxes, so there's no way anything could -WOOOSH!!!-...go...wrong? Heh, heh, heh, you know what I'll stop talking now." Said, Wilhelm, looking sheepishly at his brother while his father just shakes his head as a green light pierces through dimensions and fuses with the egg.

 ***sigh* you're grounded.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: well here's the prologue for my new fic. Please review and chapter one should be out in a couple of days, same with my first story Arclight.**


End file.
